The Four and The Key
by SarahSenior04
Summary: Four girls with four separate destinies.A Slayer,a Halliwell,a prophecised witch,and a mutant are brought together to destroy Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

BUTitle:/B/UThe Four and the KeyBR BUAuthor: /B/USarahSenior04BR BUSummary: /B/UFour girls with four separate destinies.A Slayer,a Halliwell,a prophecised witch,and a mutant are brought together to destroy Voldemort.BR BUCategory: /B/UFanFictionMiscBuffy:The Vampire Slayer CrossoversBR BUGenre: /B/UDrama/SupernaturalBR BUPairings: /B/Uslight Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley,Adam Kane/Emma DeLauroBR BUDisclaimer(I always forget these): /B/ULet's think about this for a minute,if I owned any of these things,do you really think I'd be writing this?If I owned Buffy,Tara never would have died,but never would have been on the show anyway cuz Oz never would have left,and Spike would get over his crush on Buffy.If I owned Charmed,Phoebe would stop feeling sorry for herself and Cole would have stayed vanquished.(Which thankfully,she has done and he is dead!)If I owned Harry Potter,I would have had more Harry/Hermione in the last book rather than Ron/Hermione(patooey).If I owned Mutant X,that stupid Brennan/Shalimar thing never would have happened and the show would show more of Adam and Emma(and they'd be together too).Whew,ok,seriously,the Buffster belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy,Charmed belongs to Spelling Entertainment,Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling,and Mutant X belongs to Tribune Entertainment.  
  
  
  
Here be the fic!  
  
"The Downfall of Voldemort will be shrouded inside four girls,four destinies."  
  
  
  
The Slayer-  
  
Andi Triton made a forceful roundhouse kick to the vampire's head before pulling out her stake and plunging it into his chest.In seconds,the vampire combusted into nothng but dust.  
  
"Prat ripped my shirt!"Andi cried "Isn't it ripped already?"  
  
Andi turned around to the face of her watcher,Willow Rosenberg.Anyone who didn't know better would have said that they were mother and daughter.They both had flaming red hair and soft green eyes,though Andi's looked sharper because of her eye makeup.  
  
"Yes"Andi replied"But those were meant to be there.That one's not" "Hmmmm,I can't tell the difference" "Shut up"Andi said as the two began walking out of the cemetery. "You know,I can patrol without you following me"Andi said "I know.But,you haven't been a Slayer that long and you've mainly dealt with newbies,you haven't faced a real big bad yet and I wanna be there to get your back if you do.I don't wanna lose you like."Willow trailed off "Like Buffy?"Andi finished,putting a comforting arm on Willow's shoulder.Willow just nodded.Buffy had been killed a little over a year ago.Glory had returned and Buffy once again sacrificed herself to save the world.It was then that Faith had killed hersel and Andi had been called upon and the Watcher's council had surprisingly decided to make Willow,Buffy's best friend,her watcher.  
  
They soon made it to they're flat and Andi made coffee.She may have been british,but she still hated tea.She ran up to her room and changed into a pair of boxer shorts and a spaghetti strap top.She went back down the stairs,poured herself a cup and sat on the couch next to Willow.  
  
"What are you watching"She asked the older redhead. "An old rerun of Birds of Prey" "Oh!That show is wicked!" "Isn't it?And that Detective Reese is a total hottie" "Why aren't all the watchers like you?" "They're brits"Willow said,getting a 'light' arm punch from Andi.  
  
The two girls finished the episode before deciding to go to sleep.Andi had moved in with Willow shortly after she had found out she was the slayer.Her parents had been killed when she was 10 by vampires and she had been in foster care until the watcher's council had put her with Willow.  
  
Andi pulled her fluffy blankets around her and immediately fell asleep.It wasn't long before she was hit with a slayer dream.  
  
She was in,what seemed like a cave,condensation seeped down the side,torches were ablaze,lighting the hallway.There was a flash and she was in a chamber of the cave.  
  
At the other end was a robed figure,surrounded by more robed people.Andi could feel the evil seeping from them.There was another flash and she was directly in front of the main robed man.She could see his glowing red eyes and could smell the death that surrounded him.  
  
"Now,slayer,you and your friends will die"There was an unearthly scream as all went black.  
  
Andi jumped up in bed with a start.Who was that in her dream?she threw off the covers and ran down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Halliwell-  
  
Moira Wyatt-Halliwell strolled down the streets of London.It was her first vacation in five years. The Elders always had her working with a charge so, suffice it say,she was worn out.  
  
Moira was what was called a whitelighter, or guardian angel. She was given charges and was to protect them and heal them if injured. Her father was a whitelighter but her mother had been a witch. Along with the powers a whitelighter had,i.e. Orbing and healing,she inherited the power of Temporal Stasis from her mother,Piper Halliwell-Wyatt,Telekinesis from her Aunt,Prue Halliwell,and Premonitions from her other Aunt,Phoebe Halliwell.Together,her mother and aunts formed the Power of Three and were the most powerful witches in the world.They had been killed though by Phoebe's ex-husband,Cole,who had become the leader of the underworld when Moira was ten. That had left her father,Leo,her,her sister,Ceredwynn(Winnie for short),and her cousin,Leonor,Phoebe's daughter.When Moira was 15,Winnie and Leonor,who were thirteen and ten at the time,were killed in a bus accident coming home from school.Since then,Moira had turned her back on the part of her that was a witch and had devoted herself to being a whitelighter.  
  
So,here she was,now nineteen years old,walking down a quiet street in London.She turned a corner and came across an old,dilapidated building.Most would have been repulsed by it but Moira was drawn to it,practically feeling the energy being put off by it.She ran her hand across the peeling paint and boarded up windows.Her hand lightly ran over the door handle when she was surprisingly hit with a premonition.  
  
She was inside an old building,at a table with a cup with a strange looking orange juice inside it.She looked up and saw 3 girls sitting at the table with her.She didn't recognize them but knew somehow she knew them.Then,suddenly,there was a giant blast and half the people in the building were knocked to the ground.All four of them stood up as a group of hooded men came into the room.A few people gasped as one of the figures stepped forward.His piercing red eyes stared at the four of them.There was a flash and all that could be seen was the thing's face,which was still shrouded by the robe her was wearing,all you could see was his eyes.  
  
"You're time is here Halliwell"The thing said  
  
Moira was pulled back from ther premonition and gave a small scream causing a couple passing her to stare at her strangely.Whatever had happened in her premonition had to do with that building.She closed her eyes and tried to sense her father,she could feel him somewhere in New York.She closed her eyes and disappeared in white and blue lights.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Mutant-  
  
Lorelai Kane stealthily made her way up the stairs of Sanctuary.She had snuck out again to go with some friends to a new teen night club in town.She had almost made it to the door when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Nice try Rory"Shalimar Fox said  
  
Lorelai closed her eyes and wished the voice away,then slowly turned her head over her shoulder.Nope.Sure enough,there was her godmother,Shalimar,her yellow eyes glowing.  
  
"H-Hey Sh-Sh-Shal" "What are you doing up.dressed like that?"  
  
Lorelai looked down at what she was wearing,a yellow and purplish-pink skirt, and a matching purple midriff top.  
  
"Ummmm"Was all she could say "That's what I thought" "Oh,come on Shal! Don't tell Mom and Dad they'll absolutely kill me if they knew I snuck out again!" "Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell them" "Because"Lorelai got a sweet look on her face"You're the coolest,most wonderful godmother in the whole world.Plus,if they did kill me,you wouldn't want that on your conscience would you?"  
  
Shalimar gave her a reproachful look and sighed.  
  
"Ok,I won't tell them but you have got to stop sneaking out!" "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"Lorelai said,hugging Shalimar "Now,go into your room!"  
  
Lorelai smiled and opened the door to her room.She threw her bag on her desk and changed into blue pajamas with crazy looking cows and said "Mad Cows" on it and climbed into bed.It seemed like she had been asleep for five minutes when she woke to her mother banging on her door.  
  
"Lorelai get up!you're going to be late!"  
  
Lorelai rolled out of bed and trudged to her bathroom.She took a refreshing shower and stepped out and went over to her closet.She went through it and finally chose some sandblasted jeans with rips down the legs,a white top with shear sleeves and a black tie.She looked herself over in the mirror,smiled and ran out of the room,down to the kitchen.When she got there,she smiled at the sight in front of her.Her father,Adam Kane,had his arm wrapped around her mother,Emma Kane's waist and was whispering in her ear as she smiled.Most kids would have thought it was disgusting to see their parents like that,but Lorelai thought it was amazing how in love her parents were,even after nearly 20 years together.She cleared her throat and the two adults turned.  
  
"Morning Rory"Her dad said "Morning Dad"She walked up to him and gave him a hug "What do you want for breakfast honey"Her mom asked "Umm,I think I'll just have an apple or something,I'm not that hungry" "Are you sure?Cuz I can make you some eggs or something"  
  
Just then,Jesse Kilmartin,one of her godfather's came strolling into the kitchen.  
  
"Did someone say eggs?" "What do you want Jess?"Emma asked "What'cha got?" "How about Eggs and Bacon?" "Perfect,thanks Em" "Sure"  
  
Just then Jesse's wife Shalimar walked in with her and Jesse's son,Anthony Kilmartin.  
  
"Hey,Shal"Adam said "Hey,Anthony" "Hi Unkie Adam"The three year old said "What about me Anthony?"Lorelai said "Hi,Rorerye"Anthony said "Well,I'm off to school"Lorelai said "Bye Honey"Emma said and kissed her cheek.She quickly hugged her dad and Jesse and Shalimar before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.She quickly grabbed her backpack and keys and bounded down the stairs.She had almost reached the door when she heard her other godfather,Brennan's voice.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"He asked "Uh,to school?" "Not without saying goodbye"  
  
Lorelai smiled and hugged her godfather before turning and heading out the door.She walked over to her CLK Mercedes,a 16th birthday present from her family.She was about to start the car when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Her best friend,Tara Venetia,spoke.  
  
"Hey,Rory,my mom had to go in early,do you think you could pick me up?" "Sure,see ya in a bit" "K"  
  
Lorelai pulled out of the garage and drove down the secluded street,then pulled onto a busy road as she put in one of her favorite cds,Mariah Carey(A/N:Sorry,that's what I happen to be listening to!)  
  
A few minutes later she pulled in front of Tara's house and honked her horn and Tara came running out of her house.She hopped in and grimaced as she heared what was playing.  
  
"Mariah Carey?Come on Rory" "What?" "Do we have to listen to this?" "Ugh.Fine"Rory reached over to the stereo and clicked 'disc 2.' Tommy Lee's "Hold Me Down" came on(A/N:lol,now I'm listening to this,I have varied tastes ( ) "Much better!"Tara said  
  
10 minutes later they pulled up in front of Rowena High School.The two got out and walked over to their lockers.Lorelai pulled out her first two period books and walked to her first period.Algebra II.Oh,how she loathed math.She sat at her usual spot in the back of the room with her friend,Eshe Cole.As soon as the teacher began droning,Lorelai felt herself falling asleep.In no time at all,she was deep in a dream.It quickly became obvious to her subconscious however,that this was no dream.It was one of her mutant powers,she was having a vision-dream.  
  
She was on a street,fighting a woman and two men,mutants,a little older than her,which meant they were second-generation as well.Also fighting with her were three other girls,whom she didn't recognize.  
  
Lorelai used her power of pyrokenesis and shot a fireball at the group.The three mutants looked over Lorelai's shoulder,then ran in the opposite direction.Lorelai turned around and was met with glowing red eyes.  
  
"Prepare yourselves"Was all it said.  
  
Rory was pulled from her dream-vision with a gasp and she visibly jumped.The class turned and looked at her.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Ms.Kane?"The teacher asked "I,uh.I'm not feeling well" "Go to the nurse Ms.Kane"  
  
Lorelai stood up and walked out of the class.She walked to the nurse,playing her vision over and over in her head,while using her power to make herself seem as if she had a fever.The nurse took her temperature,then called her parents.20 minutes later,her mother came through the door.Lorelai was released to her and they walked out to the car.  
  
"So,how are you feeling?"Emma asked "Fine"Lorelai said truthfully "What?The nurse said you were sick!" "I know,but,I fell asleep in math today." "Rory." "Wait!While I was asleep I had a dream-vision.I was fighting these mutants and then,all of a sudden they ran off.I turned around and there was this monster staring at me with these red eyes,then he said 'prepare yourselves.'" "Prepare yourselves?What does he want us to prepare for?" "I don't think her meant Mutant X.See,in my vision,there were three other girls fighting with me.I don't know who they were,but I think he meant myself and those three girls." "Well,how do we find them?" "I don't know"  
  
  
  
The Prophecised Witch-  
  
6th year Gryffindor Kaylee Malfoy woke up to the blaring muggle music of her roommate,Moya Allen.  
  
**Huh**Kaylee thought**Malfoy and Gryffindor.That still doesn't seem to match**  
  
Her father was Draco Malfoy,who's family were all Slytherin's.Her mother,however,Virginia Malfoy was a Weasley and her family had all been Gryffindor's.Their families had actually been longtime enemies until her parents had gotten married and her grandfather on her dad's side had been killed.Then,the families had come together in a way no one could have imagined.  
  
"Moya,do you have to play that music so loud?!"Kaylee said "Yes!"She heard the bubbly girl answer. "Should have been in Slytherin"Kaylee muttered to herself.  
  
Kaylee got out of bed and walked over to her trunk.She threw on her Hogwarts uniform,then pulled her long,strawberry blonde hair up into a bun,letting strands fall around her face.She put a little tinted lip balm on and headed out the door for breakfast.  
  
She went through the doors into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table next to her boyfriend,Dominic Potter,son of Harry and Hermione Potter.  
  
"Hey Dom"She said "Hey Kay"Dom replied,kissing her cheek.  
  
She and Dom had been dating since the summer before they're fifth year.At first she had thought her feelings for him were wrong.She and Dom had been best friends since.well,as long as she could remember.He was only older than her by a month.Then,he had told her he liked her and vice versa,and they had been together ever since.  
  
She and Dom were finishing they're breakfast when Professor Snape had walked up to them.  
  
"Miss Malfoy?Headmistress McGonagall wants to see you."  
  
Kaylee nodded and followed the man to McGonagall's office.He said the password(if laced with some sarcasm)"Gryffindor Pride" and led the way to the office.He left her at the door and she walked inside.It looked the same as when Dumbledore had been there,if only a few subtle changes.  
  
"Please sit,Ms.Malfoy" "You wanted to see me?" "Yes,we have found a prophecy about you." "Bloody Hell!Another prophecy!Well,why don't you call me when it's over."Her "Malfoy" side took over "Ms.Malfoy,I know you inherited certain.qualities from your father but I would appreciate it if you would listen" "Yes,Ma'am" "We have found a prophecy concerning you.You will defeat Voldemort,along with 3 other girls" "Are they here at Hogwarts?" "No.But,I received a visit from a friend today and assured me they would be arriving here soon." "Ok"Kaylee said,then left the office  
  
  
  
The Slayer,pt 2-  
  
Andi ran down the hallway to her watcher's room.She knocked on the door and a few seconds later,Willow answered the door.  
  
"What's the matter?"Willow asked "I just had a slayer dream" "What happened?"  
  
Andi quickly explained her dream as Willow got dressed.They then decided to go to the library to look for anything.  
  
"I think I found something!"Andi said,after three hours of looking. "What is it?" "It's a prophecy."  
  
After the greatest Slayer dies.  
  
After the Charmed Ones fall.  
  
After a human monster is destroyed.  
  
After a wizarding prophecy's daughter is born.  
  
The Key will unlock the defeat of Voldemort.  
  
"Well,obviously,the greatest Slayer was Buffy"Andi said "The Charmed Ones were the most powerful witches ever,they died almost nine years ago."Willow added "What is a human monster?"Kaylee asked "Probably a human who was a horrible person.Someone who killed people.I know who the monster is!" "Who?" "My uncle was a genetic scientist at a place called Genome X.Some of they're treatments went wrong and it created mutants." "So,your uncle is the human monster?" "No,there was this other man that worked there,Mason.something or another.When Uncle Adam found out what he was doing,he left and created Mutant X,it was a team of 4 of the mutants that had been created and fought Genome X,they eventually destroyed Mason and his followers." "What happened to Adam?and Mutant X?" "Well,Adam ended up marrying one of the team members,they had a daughter,I think her name's Rory,she should be around your age.Last time I talked to him they were still fighting the bad guys too." "Ok,so,we have 3 parts of the prophecy,so now,what about the other parts?" "A wizarding prophecy fulfilled.maybe they mean a prophecy from the Wizarding world?" "The wizarding what?" "There's a secret society of witches and wizards right under our noses,everywhere,maybe they know something."Willow was interrupted by an owl flying into the library. "Do,rare,nocturnal birds usually come flying into the library?"Andi asked "It's got a letter tied to it's talon.ooh!It's owl post!It's the way witches and wizards communicate!"  
  
Willow removed the letter and looked at the envelope.  
  
Willow Rosenberg  
  
Library,6 Winchester Drive London,England  
  
"It's from 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy'."  
  
Willow opened the letter and read it aloud to Andi.  
  
Dear Ms.Rosenberg,  
  
We have uncovered a prophecy that we believe concerns your slayer,Andreana Triton.Please be between Platforms 9 and 10 at precisely 9 o'clock tomorrow morning at King's Cross Station.From there you will be brought to Hogwarts.Please send word back with this owl.  
  
Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall  
  
Headmistress,Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry  
  
Willow grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled back.  
  
Dear Ms.McGonagall,  
  
We'll be there.  
  
Willow Rosenberg and Andi Triton  
  
  
  
  
  
At 8:45 the next morning,Willow and Andi felt utterly stupid standing inbetween platforms 9 and 10.A few minutes later,a woman walked up to them.She had,long,curly brown hair and wore a black sweater and tan pants.  
  
"Hi.Are you Andi Triton"The woman asked Willow and Andi "Who wants to know?"Andi asked suspiciously "I'm Moira Halliwell" "Halliwell?"Willow asked "Yes" "Are you related to the Charmed Ones?" "Yes,my mother was Piper Halliwell" "Oh!You must be part of the prophecy!"Willow gasped "Right,so I'm guessing you are who I think you are?" "Right.Name's Andreana,but you can call me Andi" "Nice to meet you"  
  
Just then,three people walked up.One was a tall man,with curly hair that was graying.There was one woman who had long brown hair with a few whisps of gray and younger girl,possibly their daughter,who had very long,dark brown hair and bangs.Willow's eyes got big and she ran over to the group.  
  
"Uncle Adam!"She said "Willow?" "Yes!Goddess,it's been so long!"She said,hugging him "It has,Willow,this is my wife,Emma Kane"He said,pointing to the older woman "And this,is our daughter,Lorelai"Emma said "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Good,you're all here"Another voice said,everyone turned and saw a woman who looked to be in her early 30's with frizzy brown hair and was wearing the strangest clothes.  
  
"My name is Hermione Potter"The woman said "I'm a professor at Hogwarts" "I'm Willow Rosenberg,this is Andi Triton,Moira Halliwell,and Adam,Emma,and Lorelai Kane" "Welcome,if you'll come this way,I'll show you how to get onto the platform."  
  
Everyone was surprised when she headed for a wall.She told them that the platform was magically hidden from muggles and all they had to do was step into the wall and they'd be at the platform.Willow and Andi were the first to go,followed by the Kanes and Moira.Hermione followed after them.  
  
Once through the barrier,Adam and Emma said goodbye to their daughter before she boarded the train.Soon it pulled away for Hogsmeade station.  
  
"So."Lorelai began"You're a vampire slayer?" "Yep"Andi replied "And.You're a witch?" "Half-witch.I'm also half whitelighter" "I feel so meek next to y'all" "So,you're mom's a mutant?What kinds of powers does she have?"Andi asked "She's what we call a psionic.There are four kinds of mutants.Psionic,Elemental,Feral,and Freak.She's a tele-empath.She can get inside a person's mind and mess with them.She can also give out psionic blasts,which can knock a person out." "Do you have any powers?" "Yeah.I'm what you call a psionic-elemental mix.I have clairvoyance and pyrokenesis" "What powers do you have?"Andi asked Moira "I have telekenesis,Premonitions,and Temporal Stasis from my witch side and I can orb and heal as a whitelighter." "Orb?"Lorelai asked  
  
Moira went up in a sparkle of blue and white lights and reappeared across the compartment next to Lorelai.  
  
"Orb" "That is so cool!"Lorelai exclaimed  
  
They continued talking nonstop until they reached the station.They stepped off and climbed into a horseless carriage.They continued they're conversation until Hogwarts came into view.  
  
"Wow"was all Lorelai could say.They soon arrived at the front doors and Hermione smiled and said  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC-Go Me!New Story!  
  
I wanna thank my new beta-reader,Monica,your so koeb girl!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Four and The Key-Chapter Two  
  
A/N:Well,here's chapter two!  
  
I also thought I'd give you a quick timeline so you'll get an idea of what exactly happened before this (This isn't all genre correct,some dates I had to make up):  
  
BUFFY TIMELINE: 1980-Willow Rosenberg born  
  
1986-Dawn Summers Born  
  
1996-Willow meets Buffy Summers,the Slayer  
  
1997-Buffy dies for the 1st time,brought back by CPR  
  
1997-Kendra called as the Slayer since Buffy was technically dead for a few minutes  
  
1998-Kendra killed by a Vampire named Drusilla  
  
1998-Faith called as the new Slayer  
  
1999-Faith goes to jail  
  
2001-Buffy dies for the 2nd time,brought back by magick  
  
2005-Andreana Triton born  
  
2020-Buffy dies for the last time at age 40,making her the longest living slayer ever.Faith,the Rogue Slayer,kills herself in jail when she finds out so the world will have a new slayer  
  
2020-Andreana Triton called on as a Slayer,Willow made her Watcher  
  
CHARMED TIMELINE: 1970-Prudence Halliwell born  
  
1972-Piper Halliwell born  
  
1974-Phoebe Halliwell born  
  
1978-Paige Halliwell born,given up for adoption.The other girls never know about her  
  
1980-Mother Patty Halliwell killed by demon  
  
1998-Prue,Piper,and Phoebe are revealed as the Charmed Ones  
  
2001-Prue Halliwell killed,Paige Matthews-Halliwell revealed as a Charmed One  
  
2002-Moira Halliwell-Wyatt born to Piper and Leo Wyatt  
  
2004-Ceredwynn Halliwell-Wyatt born  
  
2007-Leonor Halliwell-Turner born to Phoebe and Cole Turner  
  
2012-Piper,Phoebe,and Paige are killed by Cole,who is now the leader of the Underworld  
  
2017-Ceredwynn and Leonor killed in bus crash  
  
MUTANT X TIMELINE: 1961-Adam Kane Born  
  
1981-Emma DeLauro born  
  
1982-Emma brought in to Genome X for genetic treatment,Adam's experiments inadvertently make her and others mutants  
  
2001-Emma meets Adam and Mutant X  
  
2004-Adam and Emma marry  
  
2005-Lorelai Kane born  
  
HARRY POTTER TIMELINE: 1979-Draco Malfoy born  
  
1981-Virginia Weasley born  
  
1990-Draco Malfoy meets Ron Weasley,Harry Potter,and Hermione Granger.Becomes enemies with them,he is sorted into Slytherin.  
  
1991(2)-Virginia is sorted into Gryffindor with Ron,Harry,and Hermione.She is taken over by the memory of Tom Riddle(Voldemort),opens the Chamber of Secrets,and releases the basilisk.Saved by Harry Potter,he kills the basilisk and destroys the diary containing Tom Riddle.  
  
1997-Virginia starts dating Draco Malfoy  
  
2001-They Marry  
  
2005-Kaylee Malfoy born  
  
2016-Kaylee accepted to Hogwarts  
  
2020-Kaylee begins dating Dominic Potter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope that clears some stuff up.Thanks again to my betareader,Monica!  
  
Chapter Two-  
  
Andi,Lorelai,Moira,and Willow were led through the front doors and up the main staircase where a firm,but kind looking woman stood.She wore robes of dark green and her hair was pulled into a tight bun.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts.I'm Headmistress McGonagall"  
  
"Andi Triton"The red-headed slayer said. "This is my watcher,Willow Rosenberg"  
  
"I'm Lorelai Kane."The mutant said  
  
"Nice to meet you all.That must make you."  
  
"Moira Halliwell.Nice to meet you Headmistress"  
  
"You too.Now.I must talk to you before we introduce you to the other students.Follow me please."  
  
The group,including Hermione followed the woman down a long hallway and stopped in front of a giant gargoyle statue.  
  
"Canary Cream"The headmistress said,suddenly the statue jumped aside to reveal a long staircase.They all followed in single file until they reached an old door.McGonagall opened it and they all stepped inside as she took a seat behind her desk.  
  
"Now,I assume you all know why you're here.ah,Miss Malfoy,nice of you to join us"  
  
They all turned to see a tall girl with long,curly strawberry blonde hair walking through the front door.  
  
"Everyone,this is Kaylee Malfoy,a 6th year here at Hogwarts.She is part of the prophecy as well."  
  
"Hello"Kaylee said  
  
The did another round of introductions before turning back to Professor McGonagall was waiting patiently.  
  
"Now,the prophecy says that you four girls,Lorelai,Andi,Moira,and Kaylee,are the defeaters of You-Know-Who.It also says that there is a key to unlock the power it takes."  
  
"I completely forgot about that part!"Willow said  
  
"Yes,we have found the key and she is on her way.I believe you know her well Ms.Rosenberg and Ms.Triton"  
  
"You don't mean.?"Willow began  
  
"Yeah,she does"A voice said behind them.  
  
"Dawn!"Willow said,running up to hug the girl.  
  
"Hi,Willow,Andi"  
  
"Hey,Dawn"Andi replied  
  
Dawn sat down next to Willow and McGonagall continued.  
  
"Now,anything where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is mentioned generally causes panic among the students.Therefore,we must not let them know why you are here.So,I have decided that Andi and Lorelai will pose as students,and the rest of you will be teachers,is that alright?"  
  
"Yes,but,what will we teach?"Willow asked  
  
"You,Miss Rosenberg,will teach Wicca,Miss Summers,you will teach Muggle Defense,and Ms.Halliwell,you will assist Miss Rosenberg."  
  
"Great!"Moira said  
  
"Well,why don't you all come with me and we'll announce you all and get the both of you sorted."  
  
McGonagall,Hermione,Willow,Dawn,Kaylee,and Moira walked through the doors into the great hall and Kaylee went over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Dominic.The Hall quieted as they stared at the four strangers.Hermione went to sit at the teacher's table next to a man with messy black hair and glasses.  
  
"Attention Please.I'd like to introduce three new professor's.This is Professor Rosenberg.She will be teaching a class on Wiccan Magick,which is a muggle version of wizardry,assisted by Professor Halliwell.Also,we will be having a Muggle Defense class taught by Professor Summers."  
  
The three women waved and took seats that had been placed for them at the staff table.  
  
"Now,before you begin eating.We also have two new transfer students with us.They will both be 6th years so before we begin they will be sorted."  
  
Lorelai and Andi took that as they're cue and opened the doors,entering the Great Hall.They stared at the two girls strangely.Andi had her red hair twisted into dreadlocks and was wearing a black tank with flames and black,baggy,hip-hugger pants.Half the male students were practically drooling at her.The other half were ogling over Lorelai.She was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck with japanese writing in white and gray pants.  
  
"Lorelai Kane"McGonagall said,motioning to the old still where an old,tattered hat sat.  
  
Lorelai walked up and sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.Everyone waited tensely as the hat chose which house she would be in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"RAVENCLAW!!!!!!"The hat shouted.The boys of Ravenclaw stood up cheering,as some girls applauded politely while the others yelled at their boyfriends.  
  
Lorelai smiled and sat at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Andreana Triton"McGonagall said.Andi followed Lorelai's pattern and sat on the stool.The same tenseness fell over the hall as the hat made it's last choice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!!!!!"  
  
The boys of Slytherin cheered as McGonagall,Willow,Dawn,Hermione,and the man sitting next to Hermione all got worried looks on their faces.  
  
~A Slayer in Slytherin?~  
  
The food soon appeared and the students close to Lorelai and Andi began to bombard them with questions as the others speculated amongst themselves.  
  
"You're American" Riley Johansenn,a 7th Year Ravenclaw said to Lorelai.  
  
"Born and raised in Cali"  
  
"We haven't had an American here in over 50 years!"Riley replied  
  
"Well,seems you've got loads now.Along with me, Professors Rosenberg,Summers,and Halliwell are all American.Why did some of the teachers get such a weird look on their face when Andi was sorted into Slytherin?"  
  
"Slytherin isn't exactly the best house in most people's opinions"  
  
"What do you mean?Why?"Lorelai asked,interested.  
  
"Well,"Riley said,looking over her shoulders before speaking. "There wasn't a wizard or witch who became a death eater who wasn't in Slytherin."  
  
Lorelai got a chill down her spine.She didn't know what a Death Eater was,but she didn't feel like pressing the subject.  
  
Hermione came up to Lorelai and told her to meet her in the library after dinner.She walked over to the Slytherin table and presumably told Andi the same thing.After dessert,everyone slowly began trickling out of the Great Hall.Lorelai waited until she saw Hermione leave before following a group of Hufflepuffs out the door.  
  
After asking a few students the route to the library,she pushed open the great doors into the massive library.  
  
"Awesome"The book-lover murmured "Hello Rory"Andi said,sitting at a table by the door. "Hey Andi.So,any idea why we're here?" "None.I was hoping you would."  
  
Hermione then seemingly appeared out of nowhere  
  
"Good,your both here,follow me please"  
  
The two girls followed the Professor to a wall towards the back of the library.  
  
"Gryffindor Pride"Hermione said.Andi and Lorelai jumped as a piece of the wall disappeared to reveal an old wooden door.Hermione turned the knob and the door loudly creaked open.Inside was a fairly large office done in red and gold.  
  
"This is my office"Hermione said.The girls then noticed the professor from dinner who had been sitting next to Hermione.  
  
"This is my husband,Harry Potter"Hermione said  
  
"Nice to meet you both"Harry said  
  
"We've brought you here to give you a crash course on magic.If the students are going to believe your charade then you must seem like you've been doing magic for the last six years.The professor's will help you seem like you can do magic well but there are still basics you need to know"  
  
"Before we start though,you'll need wands."Harry said.He led the girls over to the fireplace and gave them a handful of Floo powder.  
  
"Now,just step into the fireplace,throw the the floo powder onto the fireplace and say 'Diagon Alley'!Remember to speak VERY clearly."Harry told them,remebering his first time using floo.  
  
Hermione went first to show them how to do it.Andi went next,followed by Lorelai,and finally,Harry.  
  
Once Harry had fallen through the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron,the group walked out to the alley.Hermione opened the entrance and the group walked through.Andi and Lorelai were mesmerized by everything.Even for 9 o'clock at night,Diagon Alley was still bustling with activity.Hermione and Harry directed them into Ollivander's where they were greeted by an old man,Ollivander,the girls presumed.  
  
"Ah,hello"Ollivander said  
  
"Hello Ollivander"Hermione said  
  
"Hermione and Harry Potter.It has been a while.How is your son?Dominic correct?"  
  
"He's fine.Thank you"Harry said  
  
"What can I do for you?"Ollivander asked  
  
"We need wands for Lorelai and Andi"  
  
"Your old for getting your first wands."Ollivander said skeptically  
  
"They,uh.somehow slipped under our radar.They were not revealed as magical until just recently"Hermione said  
  
"Yes,well,let's see..ah,yes"Ollivander said,disappearing into the back of his store.He arrived back to the front a few minutes later with a small box in his hand.  
  
"You"He said,pointing to Lorelai, "Come here.Give this wand a try"  
  
Lorelai nervously grabbed the wand and stood there,darting her eyes around,waiting for something to happen  
  
"Well,give it a wave"Ollivander said  
  
Lorelai waved the wand and blue sparks flew from the tip.  
  
"That's what I thought.Oak.10 ½ inches.With a unicorn hair and phoenix feather.Excellent for work with magical creatures."  
  
"Thank you"Lorelai said  
  
Ollivander called Andi forward and began trying wands on her.After many explosions and apologies from Andi,Ollivander grabbed a box from under his desk and opened it.  
  
"This just came in today.Try it"  
  
Andi took the wand and waved.She cringed,expecting another explosion.She was surprised to see a reddish-green mist surrounding her.  
  
"Ah!At last!"Ollivander said "That is quite a unique wand you have there,Ms.Triton,Willow,12 inches,with a drop of vampire blood and snake venom.You're a warrior"  
  
"Thank you Mr.Ollivander"Andi said  
  
Hermione and Harry paid the old wizard before stepping outside the shop with Andi and Lorelai.Once outside,the two started laughing like little kids.  
  
"Bloody hell,what's so funny?"Andi asked  
  
"Well,"Hermione said "It's your wand.The wood is Willow.Your watcher's name is Willow.It has a drop of vampire blood in it,you're the vampire slayer,and it has snake venom in it,and the symbol of Slytherin is a snake."Hermione said.  
  
Lorelai began laughing along with them while Andi smiled at the coincidence.  
  
"Now,we have to get you some robes and get back to Hogwarts to teach you."Harry said  
  
The group went in to Madame Malkin's and got Lorelai and Andi five sets of uniforms(A/N:I went to school for 4 years where we had uniforms and trust me,if you don't want to do laundry during the week,make sure to have lots of sets of clothes!).Once they had finished there they went back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Hermione's offce.  
  
"Well,let's begin then shall we?"Hermione said as they began the long night ahead of them.  
  
TBC-Well,there's the next chapter!Please R/R and if you really like the story,tell your friends to come and R/R it,PLEASE????????? Lol. 


	3. Author's Note

Hello everyone!I'm so sorry this story is taking so long.I've just been soooo busy with school,dance,friends,school,my Mom's wedding,reading,more school,and I got a laptop so Chapter three is being typed on there so when I finish I have to retype here on my pc since my laptop doesn't have internet access.  
  
Anyway,this is just to assure you I haven't forgotten about this story.I've got two other Buffy/HP Crossovers I'm working on right now so I'm gonna take a poll.  
  
Which story would you rather see first?:  
  
A)Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,and Draco are a team trained by Dumbeldore to defeat Voldemort.They are sent to Sunnydale to keep The Dark Lord from harnessing the power of the Hellmouth.  
  
Or  
  
B)The Weasley's go bankrupt so Ginny,Ron,and Harry(who was adopted by them) are sent to live with a relative in Sunnydale(Three guesses who it is).Hermione and Draco would appear in it too(could I leave them out?!)  
  
Please give me your vote in a review or e-mail.Also,if you would like to be sent an e-mail when I update this or any of my future stories,please review or e-mail me and I'll put you on the list!  
  
~SarahSenior04 


	4. Chapter 3

The Four And The Key-Chapter 3  
  
A/N:Ok,this chapter is absolutely and completely pointless.However,I did think it was important for everyone to get to know the girls.  
  
Shoutouts at the end of this chapter!  
  
It was nearly eleven when Andi and Lorelai were led back to their dormitories by Professors Potter and Granger-Potter.Both girls,exhausted from the last few days immediately collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep.  
  
Andi,Lorelai,and Kaylee smiled at one another as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day.Andi looked down at her schedule.She had Wiccan Studies first.The class was a mix of all years and houses since it was elective and Muggle Studies with the Hufflepuffs in the morning.In the afternoon she saw she had Double Potions with the Gryffindors.  
  
After breakfast,Andi walked over to Kaylee and Lorelai,who were comparing schedules.  
  
"Kaylee?"Andi asked "Hey,Andi"Kaylee said "How do you get to Wiccan Studies?" "We've both got that class as well,come on"Andi said,the three girls walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
Andi,Lorelai,and Kaylee walked into the Wiccan Studies classroom and took three seats in the front row.Everyone slowly filed in.Andi noticed she was the only Slytherin in the class.  
  
"How come I'm the only Slytherin in here?"Andi asked Kaylee "Oh,it's a common fact that almost all Slytherin's hate everything muggle."Kaylee replied "Muggle?"Andi asked "You don't know what a muggle is?"Kaylee asked "No" "Well,your both one.It's a term for someone who isn't a wizard."Kaylee said,lowering her voice to a whipser so the other students wouldn't hear. "Since wicca is the muggle form of witchcraft,it's not surprising that the Slytherin's aren't here"  
  
Andi simply nodded.If Slytherin's hated muggles,how was she,a muggle,put into that house?  
  
Just then Willow and Moira walked into the room,ending her train of thought.  
  
"Welcome everyone"Willow began "I am Professor Rosenberg,this is my assistant,Professor Halliwell.Welcome to Wiccan Studies!"  
  
"Now,your probably wondering exactly what Wicca is.Well,it is a form of wizardry that is more of a religion.It is deeply connected to the earth and the elements.There are more muggles who are wiccans than wizards but there are some.The point of this class is to show you another aspect of your world you aren't very familiar with.Also we will be looking at non-wand magic.Non-Wand magic is performed by witches who are bestowed with special abilities.Such as pyrokenesis or time travel.Now..."  
  
Soon the class was over and the students filed out of the room,talking animatedly about the class and the new professors.Andi found a fellow 6th year,Carly Watson,a Hufflepuff,to lead her to Muggle Studies.It was obvious the McGonagall had filled her schedule with as many muggle-oriented classes as possible and for that she was thankful.She took a seat next to Carly and her friends and waited for the professor to come in.The students quieted as who she assumed was the teacher came in.He was around average height,with a round face and light brown hair.He walked up to her and extended his hand.  
  
"Good morning Miss Triton,I'm Professor Longbottom.Welcome to Hogwarts" "Thank you Professor"Andi replied  
  
And so her day went normally,she enjoyed her classes immensely,they were so much more fun than her old school's classes.Everyone she had met so far were nice,even the Slytherin's,though she speculated that they were so only because she was in their house.When dinner came,she was ushered by Kaylee over to her table.It seemed the house tables were only used during the start-of-term and end-of-term feasts,and the first breakfast of the year.There were two people at the table she didn't recognize.One was a girl with light,almost white blonde hair.The other was a boy with bright red hair.  
  
"Oh,Andi,these are my cousins,Gwen and Chris Weasley.Gwen's a 4th year and Chris is a 6th year"  
  
Andi and Lorelai got on well with Gwen and Chris as well and integrated well into the group.  
  
After dinner,Andi walked down from the warm hall to the cold and wet dungeons which housed the Slytherin dormitories.She dropped her bag on her bed and changed from her uniform to a purple sweater and black pants.She bounded back out of the dungeons and headed for the library to meet the professor's and Lorelai.  
  
Once again the two teens worked tirelessly into the night.They were actually progressing very fast.The potions were easiest for Andi and Lorelai.Since Willow was a witch,Andi was well-versed in everything potion- y.Lorelai's father had been a scientific genius so she knew how to exactly measure everything.  
  
That's where their differences ended.Lorelai already spoke latin along with French,Spanish,and Italian so Charms was easier for her,while Andi excelled Arithmancy and Lorelai was a dunce when it came to math.(How many other people are bad at math? ::raises hand:: )  
  
After another tiring session Andi trudged back to her common room.Why the sorting hat had placed her in Slytherin she'd never know.They were all so cold and mean and their dormitories were the same.She went straight to her bed and fell asleep once again.  
  
The next morning Lorelai met Andi at the entrance to the Slytherin dungeons before breakfast.They were walking down the hall when they were cornered by a tall,intimidating Slytherin 7th year named Keirnan Montague.Well,intimidating to Lorelai anyway,Andi just smirked at him  
  
"And what"he began "Is a nice Slytherin such as yourself conversing with such...filth?"  
  
"I don't know.Rory,why ARE we conversing with such filth?"Andi asked innocently  
  
"You know what I meant.Slytherin's don't spend time with geeky Ravenclaws"  
  
"Like they don't mess with muggle-loving Gryffs?"A voice called.The group turned to see Kaylee and Dominic walking towards them.  
  
"Ah,wonderful.Potter and Malfoy"Kiernan said  
  
Kaylee and Dominic soon stood next to Rory and Andi,both glaring at Kiernan.  
  
"This doesn't concern you Gryffs"Kiernan spat  
  
"You mess with our friends,you mess with us"Dominic said  
  
"Oh,go back to you mudblood mother Potter"  
  
Before the girls could grab him,Dominic had jumped on Kiernan and was in the process of beating him to a pulp.Andi pushed herself forward and grabbed Dominic by the back of his robes and pulled him off of Kiernan.Just then they saw Professors Potter,Granger-Potter,and Parkinson(hehe,three P's- P3 hahahahahahaha!) rushing down the hall.  
  
"WHAT is going on here"Professor Parkinson yelled.She had taken over as Potions Mistress when Snape had retired.  
  
"They attacked me!"Kiernan yelled  
  
"Bull shit!"Lorelai retorted.Everyone stood for a minute in shock.They didn't know Rory to yell like that.  
  
"What happened Ms.Kane?"Professor Parkinson asked  
  
"I went down to the entrance to the Slytherin common room to meet Andi and walk to breakfast.We were heading for the Great Hall when we were cornered by Montague.Then Kaylee and Dom showed up and Kiernan called Professor Granger-Potter a Mudblood and Dom attacked him,then Andi pulled him up and that's when you all showed up"  
  
"Come on,the lot of you.To McGonagall's office"Hermione said guiding the group to the Headmistresses office.They sat them in the many chairs and couches in the office as Professor McGonagall stepped into the room.She sat behind her desk and gave the group a harsh look.  
  
"Mr.Montague.I wish to impress upon you that you stop antagonizing your fellow classmates.You have detention for a week.Please leave"  
  
Montague sneered at the group before storming out the door.McGonagall turned to the girls and gave them a severe look.  
  
"You girls are attracting unnecessary attention to yourselves.I suggest you attempt to keep a lower profile.What class do you have next?"  
  
"Muggle Defense with Dawn"Rory said  
  
"Me too"Andi,Kaylee,and Dom replied.Kaylee had informed Dom of the situation with everyone.  
  
"Very well,get to your classes"  
  
The students talked excitedly about the class as they waited for Professor Summers to come in.When she did the students were surprised at what she was wearing.She had ditched the normal robes for a pair of tight black pants and a black sleeveless v-neck top.Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and in her hand was a crossbow.  
  
"How many of you have ever seen a vampire?"Dawn asked  
  
Andi and a few other students raised their hands,but out of the 20 kids,there were only about five.  
  
"Ok,how many of you have READ about vampires?"At this all the students raised their hands.  
  
"Good,now,I want you to forget everything you ever learned about vamps.Whatever you have read is wrong.In this class I am going to teach you to prepare to defend yourself if you ever come across a dark creature without your wand.Also,wands are sometimes useless against some baddies."  
  
"What kind of evil doesn't a wand work against?"Kylie Baker,a 5th year Ravenclaw asked.  
  
"Master Vampires are sometimes immune to wand magic.As are some demons.And hellgods of course"Dawn shivered slightly at the thought of Glory.  
  
"What are Master Vampires?And hellgods?"Kylie asked  
  
"Ask Professor Potter,he is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.Now,can anyone tell me what this is?"Dawn asked,holding up her crossbow.Andi immediately raised her hand.  
  
"A Crossbow"  
  
"And what are it's uses?"Dawn asked  
  
"It's most often used to fight vampires.The arrows are shot and if it penetrates the vamps heart.Dust."  
  
"Very good,Ms.Triton.Now,can anyone tell me another weapon that can kill a vampire?Um,what is your name,year, and house?"She asked pointing to a tall boy.  
  
"Chris Rogell,6th Year,Gryffindor"  
  
"Mr.Rogell,do you know one of the answers?"  
  
"A wooden stake?"  
  
"Correct.That is one of the most common methods.Can anyone name another weapon?Ms.Kane?"  
  
"Lorelai Kane,6th Year,Ravenclaw.An ax"  
  
"Correct.This one of the sure fire ways to kill a vamp.There is a rare breed of vampires,Turok-Han,the only way to kill them is to behead them.Stakes have no effect on them.Luckily,most of the Turok-Han were wiped out."  
  
A timid looking Ravenclaw raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Holly Doherty,4th year,Ravenclaw.I was wondering,I've always been interested in vampires and the Slayer and I was wondering,your name is Summers,are your related to Buffy Summers?"  
  
Dawn stood still for a moment,the look in her eyes shining with the thoughts of the ridiculous amount of evil she had witnessed in her years.  
  
"Buffy was my sister,yes"  
  
"She's the Slayer right?"At that,excited chatter rose in the room.The Slayer was a legend among the wizarding community.  
  
"She was.But,once again,that's off topic,if you have questions about the Slayer,ask Professor Potter.Now,today we're going to start working with crossbows.I need four volunteers."  
  
Immediately hands shot up across the room.Dawn picked Dom,Andi,Kaylee,and Chris Rogell from the group.She showed them how to hold and aim them(When the time came to show Andi,she played along like she didn't know how).She showed them targets at the other side of the room.When she signaled,they all pulled the trigger and the arrows zoomed across the room.Well...kinda.Dom's made it about halfway across the room.while Kaylee's went and bounced off a wall.Chris' made it to the target but bounced off the edge.Andi's however,went straight through the center of the target.  
  
"Very nice Ms.Triton!Nice attempts all of you!"Dawn said.The students went four by four,Andi being the only one to make it through the center.The students then went to lunch.Andi and Lorelai sitting with Kaylee,Dom,Gwen,and Chris again.Lorelai then split with the group and headed to Herbology while the rest went to the Dungeons for Potions.There waiting was Professor Parkinson.She was quite a mystery.Since taking over Professor Snape's position,she had been nothing if not elusive.  
  
"Very well.Is this all of you?My name is Professor Parkinson and I am your new potions mistress.Can anyone told me where Professor Snape left off?"  
  
"Taking points off of Gryffindor"Kaylee mumbled.  
  
"Haha,Miss Malfoy"  
  
Sitting next to Kaylee,Dom raised his hand  
  
"Dominic?"  
  
"The last potion we made was an invisibility potion"  
  
"Thank you.I want you all to take your books out and make the potion please.Pair up"  
  
The class spent the next two hours making their potions.Once the class had cleared out,Dom and Kaylee ran up to Professor Parkinson while Andi silently waited towards the back.  
  
"Pansy!" The two teens yelled  
  
"Hey,how did I do?"Pansy asked nervously  
  
"You were great!And so much nicer than Snape!"  
  
Pansy smiled and gae a slight chuckle. "Thank you Kay"  
  
"Well,we'll see you later Professor Parkinson"Dom joked  
  
Kaylee and Dom joined Andi at the door and the three headed for the Ravenclaw common room.Since the beginning of the Slytherin-Gryffindor feud the Ravenclaw common room had become a sort of neutral territory.There they met Rory,Gwen,and Chris.the group spent their afternoon playing chess and exploding snap(Rory loved the chess while Andi thought exploding snap was 'awesome')  
  
Luckily Professor's P and GP(as Andi had nicknamed them) had given the two girls the night off.Andi dragged herself from the library(she hadn't eaten dinner) to the Slytherin dormitories.Luckily,since she was an unexpected arrival,she had a dorm room all to herself.She dragged herself up the winding staircase and opened the large oak door leading to her room.She was surprised to find that there were now two beds in her room.She looked around curiously until a small blonde girl popped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Excuse me,but,who are you?"  
  
The little blonde turned and smiled at the girl.  
  
"Oh!You must be Andreana!I'm your new roommate,Phoebe,Phoebe Parkinson"  
  
A/N:Sucky cliffie I know.This is not the original version I had of this chapter but it looked like my laptop was working for a minute and then it shut off again so I still can't get to my original chapter so sorry if it sucks I'll make up for it in the next chapter!Oh,and Andi is in Slytherin for a reason,but you'll have to wait to find out.  
  
Thanks to: Darklight WhiteWolf 3 Mermaid of lost city atlantis Angel of Death 


End file.
